The Roboroach: Bio-Enhanced Armor
''The Roboroach: Bio-Enhanced Armor ''is an El Kadsreian-Japanese anime series developed by Akira Hisashi, Alex Kruger, and Max Axis that aired on El TV Kadsre Kids (ETVKK) from June 10, 2000, to April 25, 2003. It's based on the Exclamation Comics character Masyuo Kentaro / Roboroach, a superhero who uses a suit that grants him the abilities of a cockroach. Bio-Enhanced Armor ''stars Kenji Yamada, Emiyo Hotaru, Chiharu Misumi, and Susumu Haru. Summary Masuyo Kentaro has been living the double life as a science assistant working for Rei Madoka and as the superhero Roboroach. His boss Rei Madoka and their friends Megumi Ochiai, Kentaro's highschool friend, and her brother Tsutomu Ezume are working alongside Madoka and helps Kentaro fight crime and investigate the mystery of the sudden appearance of strange monsters around the city. Cast and characters Main * Kenji Yamada as Masuyo Kentaro/Roboroach * Emiyo Hotaru as Rei Madoka * Chiharu Misumi as Megumi Ochiai * Susumu Haru as Tsutomu Ezume Recurring * Katheryn Jenkins as Lila Von Powers * Jeremy Cruz as Larry Von Powers * Arata Daisuke as Hiroshi Namiyo * Alex Cortez as Don Synthros * Lila Ayano as Zentriax Guest stars * Kagami Ochiai as Pycho Hopper * Aya Hirano as Tele-Sweeper * Yumi Ochiai as Spirallina * Toshio Furukawa as Flashwave * Johnny Yong Bosch as Mammothsaurus * Ena Yoshimasa as SpotSpark Production Development Development in the series began in February 1998 when Akira Hisashi was called by Shirou Matsushita to collaborate with executive producer Shirou Matsushita and producer Alex Kruger to produce a television series based on her manga series ''The Roboroach. The reason for it is that after the 1994 film received critical and commercial success, sales for the manga skyrocketed beyond what Akira and Exclamation Comics expected. During the development of the show, Matsushita wanted the show to be filmed in live-action, similar to the 1994 film, but Kruger stated that the show should be animated instead, eliminating the expensive budget per episode, to which Hisashi agreed. So they hired El TV Kadsre Animation and Drillimation Studios and hired Susumu Takajima as the executive producer alongside Matsushita and hired Jun'ya Ohta as one of the show's composers, alongside Vicky Tarnado and Hiroshi Naoyuki halfway through production. The plan was that both animation studios would be handling the animation of each episode so that El TV Kadsre Animation would handle one episode, and Drillimation Studios would handle next week's episode. Hisashi also commented that the title of the show was a homage to Bio-Booster Armor Guyver, one of the manga series that she took inspiration when developing the ''Roboroach ''character. Casting Because the show was an El Kadsrean-Japanese collaboration, the series assembled a cast that is comprised of Filipino, Japanese, and American voice actors. The series also included the cast from The Drillimation Series as a request from Susumu Takajima, who was the series' executive producer. Music Vicky Tarnado composed the series' main theme, and Hiroshi Naoyuki and Jun'ya Ohta would compose each episode score by combining both orchestral and techno music. Susumu Takajima also contributed an uncredited role for composing most of the series' two-part finale.Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:2000 Category:2000s Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Anime Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television shows Category:2000 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:Fictional anime Category:El Kadsreian television series Category:Japanese television series debuts by year